wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/XI
Hrabina Cosel 02 11 Nadeszła druga wiosna i po raz wtóry zazieleniało w ogródku, też same kwiatki podniosły z grządek wskrzeszone głowy ku powracającemu słońcu. Cosel otworzyła okno, dzień był ciepły, cisza w powietrzu, z dala w zwierzyńcu las i drzewa szumiały, ale ich szumu uchem tylko słuchać mogła. Ze wschodków tuż schodziło się do maleńkiego, wydzielonego jej kątka ziemi, a i ten dla niej był łaską człowieka, który się jej ulitował. Niejeden raz już tak w ogródku swoim siedząc pod zbudowaną dla niej maleńką laubą, widywała przechodzących podwórzem, od którego niski przymurek ją dzielił, żołnierzy i oficerów załogi. Nie lubiła wprawdzie dumna pani, aby się jej upadłej wielkości przypatrywano, lecz znękana potem witała twarz ludzką, zapominając, że była królową. I niejeden żołnierz mimowolnie stanął, wpatrując się w nią z politowaniem, a młodsi oficerowie tracili głowy, gdy długo wystawieni byli na ogień jej oczów. Jednym z tych, co się najdłużej zawsze przechadzali, szukając pozoru jakiegoś, aby się zbliżyć do ogródka i przypatrzeć pięknej Dianie, bo ją tak zwano, od czasu gdy w osobie bogini występowała na wjeździe bogów, był młody Wehlen, synowiec komendanta. Stary go tu trzymał przy sobie po części dlatego, żeby mieć kogoś musztrować bezkarnie i sadzać godzinami do grania z sobą w warcaby, w części dla skutecznego zajmowania się jego wojskową karierą. Henryk von Wehlen wcale w niej zamiłowania nie miał, ale matka owdowiała, spodziewająca się spadku po komendancie bezdzietnym, który uchodził za majętnego, bo był dosyć skąpy, zmusiła syna, by się poddał jego rozkazom. Młody, dwudziestoletni Wehlen nudził się śmiertelnie na bazaltach stolpeńskich, lecz wyrwać się stąd nie mógł. Jakimże to szczęściem dla młodego, rozmarzonego samotnością chłopaka było przybycie tego nieszczęśliwego, a tak pięknego więźnia do pustego zamku! Z pierwszego wejrzenia na Annę Henryk stracił głowę. Nie pojmował on, jak mógł kto mieć odwagę tak piękną istotę, taki ideał bóstwa ziemskiego zamknąć wśród murów tych i dać mu zamierać powoli. Z młodzieńczą pierwszą miłością, czystą, egzaltowaną, tajoną a gwałtowną, rzucił się Wehlen ku pięknej pani, aby jej służyć i przynieść ulgę w niedoli. Stary komendant wcale nie dojrzał w synowcu rodzącego się uczucia ani się go mógł domyśleć. On był najprozaiczniejszym z ludzi i dla niego dwie młode niewiasty zupełnie sobie były równe. Uśmiechał się dawniej do wszystkich, teraz do żadnej. Nieznacznie Henryk poddał mu ową litość, która stworzyła ogródek u stóp wieży, a później inne drobne usługi dla hrabiny. Zastępując często komendanta, był tu niemal panem na zamku i Cosel, która rzadko nań okiem rzucić raczyła, wiedziała dobrze, iż na niego rachować by mogła. Wolała wszakże czekać na Zaklikę. Jakież było podziwienie jej i radość, gdy pierwszy raz schodząc do wiosną ożywionego ogródka, Cosel zobaczyła w podwórzu razem stojących i w dobrej zgodzie rozmawiających z sobą ludzi: Henryka Wehlen i Zaklikę. Ostatniego poznała po głosie, bo go nowy strój wojskowy zmienił zupełnie. Dochodziła ją rozmowa dosyć głośna. Zaklika opowiadał, że podjął się tu zająć miejsce kapitana Zitauera, któremu pilno było do rodziny pojechać. Henryk i on zdawali się już dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – A! Kapitanie von Wehlen – mówił drugi kapitan von Zaklika – niewesoło tu u was na tych starych gruzowiskach mniszych. Gdybym był wiedział, że tu na tej skale takie pustkowie, taka nuda... Henryk wszakże nie zdawał się wcale znudzony. – A! Mój panie – rzekł – kto się chce bawić, temu się do Stolpen nie ma co wybierać, ale spokojnie patrzeć na piękną naturę i żyć sobie cicho... bardzo można. Cosel słuchała, oczy odwróciła, aby nie dać poznać, że ją rozmowa obchodzi, ale serce jej uderzyło mocno. – Kapitanie Wehlen –rzekł Zaklika – jeśli to nie jest grzechem, toćbyście mnie jako nowego przybysza powinni hrabinie przedstawić. – Z całego serca! – zawołał Wehlen, któremu pretekst ten zbliżenia się do pani Cosel był bardzo pożądany. Oba razem podstąpili pod murek ogródka, znajdującego się znacznie wyżej niż podwórze, na którym stali. Kapitan Wehlen pozdrowił hrabinę. – Pozwoli pani przybyłego tu kolegę sobie przedstawić, kapitana von Zaklika. Cosel zwróciła się niby obojętnie, lekkim skierowaniem głowy pozdrawiając zaledwie przybyłego, który stał zbladły, wzruszony, wpatrując się w to drogie, piękne oblicze, promieniejące jeszcze tym samym wdziękiem, jakim mu niegdyś zajaśniało z między lip Laubegastu. Hrabina nie odezwała się ani słowa zrazu. – Jesteście tu gościem? – spytała po długiej chwili milczenia, zniżając się do kwiatków. – Ale zdaje się, że nim pozostanę czas dłuższy, bom tu na służbie, a niełatwo się znajdzie, kto by tu chciał zastąpić towarzysza. – O, to pewna! Okropniejszego więzienia nad to nikt wymyślić nie mógł! – zawołała hrabina. – W lochu ciemnym nie widzi się świata i zapomina o nim, tu cały dzień szeroki widnokrąg przed oczyma, ptaki, góry, lasy, drzewa, życie, a między nim a mną mur nieprzebity! Wojskowi stali niemi. – Cóżeście wy zgrzeszyli, że was tu posłano? – dodała. Zaklika umilkł. – Los chciał – rzekł – jam już niemłody, nigdzie mi nie jest weselej. – Skłonili się i odeszli. Wehlen, porwawszy pod rękę Zaklikę, poprowadził go żywo w trzecie podwórze zamkowe, gdzie zajmował parę izdebek obok stryja, i towarzyszowi też postarał się blisko dać przytułek. – Kapitanie Zakliko! – zawołał. – Wy pewnie widzieliście po raz pierwszy w życiu reichshrabinę Cosel?! Cóż powiecie na tę królewską piękność? Nie jestże to kobieta tronu warta, co strącona z jego stopni, jeszcze ma taki majestat na sobie? Co to za piękność! Co za gwiaździsta twarz! Mówił to z takim zapałem, czerwieniejąc, iż od razu wydał się ze swą tajemnicą, z którą może i ukrywać się nie myślał. Spojrzał na Zaklikę, ten stał zamyślony, oparłszy się o stół. – Kapitanie Wehlen – rzekł krótko – nie dziwuję ci się nic wcale, lecz z twoich wyrazów, z twego zapału mógłby kto cię posądzić, żeś się zakochał. Wehlen uderzył się w piersi. – Obaśmy żołnierze – zawołał – i uczciwi ludzie, na co się mam zapierać?! Straciłem głowę, patrząc na nią! Ani się wstydzę. Takich kobiet dwóch na świecie nie ma. – Ale na cóż się to wam zdało? – uśmiechnął się Zaklika smętnie. – Kobieta, co była królową, oczu już na nikogo nie zwróci. Tyle nieszczęść wysuszyło w niej serce, a w ostatku niewolnicą jest na wieki. – A, na wieki! – przerwał Wehlen. – Cóż jest wiecznego na ziemi? Ona jeszcze, tak mi się wydaje, że jest młodą! Zaklika się uśmiechnął. – A i wy mnie wydajecie się młodzi! – dodał. Kapitan Wehlen zawstydził się, podał rękę nowemu towarzyszowi z dobrodusznym uśmiechem i szepnął: – W istocie, macie słuszność, ja nim jestem, młodym, dziecinnym! To prawda, lecz oprzeć się urokowi tego wejrzenia nie jest w stanie żaden człowiek. Widzieliście mojego stryja, jego siwe wąsy, pomarszczoną twarz i zgasłe oczy. Cóż powiecie? Patrzy na nią z daleka tak, jakby się grzał na słońcu, i wzdycha, odchodząc do swej izdebki, dopóki przy warcabach nie zapomni o bogini. Żołnierze godzinami patrzą się na nią jak na obraz, a cóż mówić o dwudziestoletnim jak ja wartogłowie. Wehlen ze swoim uwielbieniem dla Cosel był zarazem pomocą Zaklice i zawadą. Tegoż dnia poszli razem obejrzeć zamek. A było w nim istotnie co oglądać w siedmiowierzchniej wieży, w podziemnych galeriach i gankach. Zaklika, wszystko do jednego odnosząc celu, starał się już obmyślać środki ucieczki. I nie było pono innego nad wyjście podziemiami z wieży o siedmiu wierzchach do kapitulnej, a z kapitulnej do kaplicy, od której zapomniany korytarzyk wiódł niewygodną, ciasną szyją na zewnątrz, w stronę miasta. Zaklika udawał, że go te gotyckie, starożytne szczątki wielce zajmują, aby się obeznać z nimi. Cały plan już snuł mu się po głowie. Hrabina nocą, przebrana po męsku, mogła znijść ze wschodów i przemknąć się na wewnętrzne podwórze. Tu nie chodziły straże, można było łatwo w cieniu nocy i murów dostać się do drzwiczek podziemia. W miasteczku nietrudno było o parę koni, a granica cesarska pod bokiem. Myśli te zwijały mu się po głowie, a Wehlen milczenie jego brał w innym wcale znaczeniu. – Prawda – rzekł z lekkomyślnością młodzieńczą – wam się to wydaje strasznym, zamurowanym, nieprzebytym! Wszedłszy w te lochy, zimno się robi nie tylko od powietrza, ale od myśli, że to ludzie na umęczenie ludzi sobie podobnych budowali, że się kopali jak krety w tej górze, aby w niej ukryć występek lub zdradę. A jednak wierz mi, kapitanie, pomimo tych murów, co otaczają nas, i tych wież, i bram, i jam, i straży, łatwiej stąd wyjść i wnijść, niżeli się zdaje. Zaklika zamilkł. W kilka dni potem znalazł się już sposób dostania się do pokoju hrabiny Cosel, nie obudzając podejrzenia. Szło mu bowiem o to wiele, ażeby go na siebie nie ściągnął. Hrabina milcząc podała mu rękę do pocałowania. – Długo, nadto długo – rzekła chmurno – kazałeś mi na siebie czekać. – Środka nie miałem – odparł Zaklika – kto ostatek waży jak ja, ten musi być oględnym. Nie o mnie mi szło ani o życie moje, lecz o to, że po mnie, gdybym się nieroztropnie rzucił i zawiódł, nie będzie może nikogo. Hrabina zamyśliła się. – Miałeś słuszność – odpowiedziała – ciebie, jako najwierniejszego sługę, muszę zachować na ostatek! Synowiec komendanta najprzód być może użyty. – Jak to? Do czego? – zapytał Zaklika. – Taka jest wola moja – odparła Cosel. – Wehlen się kocha we mnie... oszalał... on zna zamek najlepiej... jest tu panem. Nie mięszaj się do niczego, zostaw mu wolne pole, pomagaj nie widząc, lecz nie bierz udziału... zamknij oczy. Z nim sprobuję uciec. – Ale to nieopatrzny i szalony chłopiec! – przerwał Zaklika. – A szalonym tylko szalone się przedsięwzięcia udają – rzekła Cosel. – Lecz jeśli się nie powiedzie? – spytał chmurno Zaklika. – Cóż mi tam! – zimno odezwała się hrabina. – Uczyniąż mi co więcej nad to, co robią? Żal by mi było młodego człowieka. Wy, tak, macie słuszność, wy powinniście zostać w odwodzie. – Młody człowiek – po namyśle począł Zaklika, z ostrożnością oglądając się ku drzwiom umyślnie trochę otworzonym – młody człowiek może nie mieć odwagi począć cokolwiek sam i nie sądzę, żeby to miał na myśli. – Zostaw to mnie – odezwała się Cosel – ja sama tym pokieruję; dobrze, iż was tu mam, ale ostatniego mego talara nie postawię na kartę. Szmer na wschodach mówić im dalej nie pozwolił. Kapitan odwrócił rozmowę, odezwał się głośno i zszedł zaraz na niższe piętro. Ubodło go to, iż Cosel odrzucała pomoc jego, lecz zawsze posłuszny, choć mrucząc, postanowił się zastosować do jej woli. Wehlen od pierwszych dni wziął go sobie za powiernika, nie zwierzył mu się jednak nic więcej nad to, że szalenie był zakochany w hrabinie i że dla oswobodzenia jej dałby życie. – Wy przecież nie zdradzicie mnie?! – zawołał rzucając mu się na szyję. – Ja was nie zdradzę – szepnął Rajmund – tego możecie być pewni, lecz czy się wy nie zdradzacie co chwila sami i czy nie wydacie się nieostrożnością waszą? Zaklika dopatrzał się wkrótce, iż Wehlen i pod ogródek na rozmowę, i do wieży pod różnymi pozorami coraz częściej chodzić zaczął. Miotał się niespokojny jakby w ciągłej gorączce. Zaklika musiał go przy starym stryju zastępywać u stolika z warcabami i na gawędzie z komendantem, która zabawną nie była, bo zwykle toczyła się około historii familii saskich, obcych z rzeczy i imienia Zaklice. Henryk biegał nieustannie, a po zdwojonej jego ruchawości i jakichś przygotowaniach, których on tak łatwo mógł dojrzeć, domyślać się mógł, iż ucieczka rychło zapewne zostanie przedsięwziętą. Nie wtajemniczonemu, nie wypadało mu się narzucać, jednakże raz Henryka w dziedzińcu sam na sam spotkawszy, Zaklika szepnął: – Na miłość Boga, panie kapitanie, nie wiem, co macie w sercu i na myśli, lecz lękam się, aby i drudzy jak ja nie dojrzeli u was zbyt jawnych jakichś, a nadzwyczajnych przygotowań; nie wiem i nie chcę się domyślać do czego. Wehlen, trochę nastraszony, wziąwszy pod rękę, wprowadził go w kąt ciemny. – Jak to? – spytał. – Cóż widzicie? Czego się domyślacie? Mówcie! – Nie chcę się domyślać nic, a widzę – rzekł Zaklika – iż przygotowujecie się jakby do jakiegoś salto mortale. – Nie rozumiem! – podchwycił Wehlen. – Cóż jest we mnie niezwyczajnego? Co obudza te podejrzenia? Całą moją winę, żem zakochany, żem szalony, że tą miłością żyję cały! – Patrzcie, żeby ta miłość nie doprowadziła was do zapomnienia o tym, że ją ludzie dojrzeć mogą i po niej dojść do kłębka! To, co ja widzę, może drugi zobaczyć i... Zmieszał się Wehlen, ale znać było, że już panem siebie nie był. Niecierpliwa Cosel musiała naglić o przyspieszenie ucieczki. Tegoż dnia Zaklika dostał się na wieżę. Hrabina chodziła niespokojna, w ubraniu nieco odmiennym niż zwykle. – Zaklika – rzekła – nie mieszaj się do niczego, bądź głuchym. Ze starym komendantem graj jak najdłużej. Jeśliby wypadkiem alarm powstał, staraj się go zatrzymać tylko. – Jeśliby ucieczka się powiodła – przerwał Zaklika – cóż mam czynić. – Natychmiast tam stawić, gdzie ja każę. Słowa więcej wydobyć z niej nie było można, wskazała mu ręką drzwi. Ze smutnym przeczuciem jakimś Zaklika wyszedł w podwórzec i długo do siebie przyjść nie mógł. Wehlen, którego spotkał, był niespokojny, rozgorączkowany, co chwila spoglądał ku słońcu, które mu zachodzić nie chciało. Stary komendant, nie domyślający się niczego, skinął na Zaklikę, aby z nim szedł napić się piwa i siąść do zwykłej gry w warcaby, która się do nocy przeciągała. Wachmistrz, który zamykał bramy i przynosił klucze, zwykle ich jeszcze zastawał zatopionych w grze na pozór bardzo prostej, a w istocie pochłaniającej człowieka, który się do niej przywiąże. Wieczór był jasny i piękny i jak zwykle w dniach pogodnych noc nagle po zachodzie słońca zapadać zaczęła. Zaklika grał tak nieprzytomnie, uchem łapiąc najmniejszy szmer, dający się słyszeć na zamku, że komendant wygrywający ciągle śmiał się z niego. – Co ci dziś jest, kapitanie? – pytał. – Głowa mnie boli. Po kilku partiach zaczęli rozmowę. Wehlen fajkę nałożył, noc się robiła ciemna, zapalono świece. Henryka, który zwykle w tej porze przychodził, nie było. – Pewno mi się wyrwał na miasteczko – odezwał się komendant – bo mu tu nudno, i wolałbym to z lichem – dodał zniżając głos – niż że mi się pod wieżą modli do tej dumnej pani, której w istocie zdaje się, że jest królową, i ledwie kogo skinieniem pozdrowić raczy. Zaklika odwrócił rozmowę. Na zamku cicho było, godzina, o której wachmistrz odnosił klucze, zbliżała się; zapukano do drzwi. Stary żołnierz, który wyglądał raczej na rozbójnika; najemnik, który pono przeszedł służby wszystkie: niemieckie, flandryjskie i holenderskie, nim się oparł w saskiej, zjawił się blady i z twarzą dziwnie wykrzywioną w progu. Wyraz jej uderzył Zaklikę: był straszny, usta mu się trzęsły. Komendant, choć go używał, nie lubił, ale że w ostrzejszym rygorze ludzi trzymał, rozstać się z nim nie mógł. Zwał się Wurm. – Panie komendancie – odezwał się Wurm – mam mu donieść o ważnym wypadku... – Cóż, pali się?! – porywając się z krzesła, krzyknął Wehlen. – Nie, ale pański synowiec ucieka w tej chwili z hrabiną Cosel z zamku, ha, ha! Stary komendant rzucił się jak szalony ku drzwiom. – I! Nie ma się czego obawiać – rozśmiał się dziko Wurm – ja na to dawno czekałem, czatowałem, widziałem, że to nie minie i nagroda nie minie. – Co za kłamstwo bezecne! – zawołał komendant. – Jak śmiesz?! – Ja spełniam mój obowiązek – zimno rzekł Wurm – w tej chwili żołnierze ich trzymają w ganku za kaplicą i kapitan Henryk, co mnie po pyskach trzepał, gdy zły był, głowę da! Z wyrazem piekielnej zemsty uśmiechnął się wachmistrz. Komendant drżał, chwytając to za broń, to za klucze i nie wiedząc, co ma począć. Trwoga o los synowca, do którego był przywiązany, do szału go doprowadzała. – Kapitanie Zakliko! – zawołał. – Ratuj mnie, ratuj jego! – Nie ma tu co ratować – odparł wachmistrz – jutro całe miasto się dowie i król, i dwór, nadto ludzi tę sprawę widziało. O, ja to dobrze urządziłem! Zemściłem się ja, a jak wy na mnie za niego się zemścić zechcecie, no tom i ja na to gotów. Mówili jeszcze, gdy hałas w podwórzu od podziemia wieży o siedmiu wierzchach dał się słyszeć. Żołnierze z wrzawą prowadzili pochwyconych więźniów: hrabinę, która szła przodem niema i blada, i Henryka związanego, bo pistoletem jednę był sobie zadał ranę i życie by pewnie sobie odebrał, gdyby mu rąk nie skrępowali żołnierze. Cosel z wściekłą rozpaczą biegła, nie oglądając się, na wieżę. Henryk stał. Stary zbliżył się doń łamiąc ręce i włosy sobie szarpiąc z głowy. Za nim szedł Zaklika z litością w sercu dla biednego chłopaka, który tak nieopatrznie wpadł w zasadzkę. Nikt się nie oglądał nawet na Wurma, który szydersko się prześmiewając tryumfował. Stryj był zmuszony w tej chwili synowca osadzić w więzieniu i z raportem wysłać do Drezna. Napisać go nie mógł stary żołnierz, drżał i łzy mu ciekły z oczów; zawołał zwykle go wyręczającego pisarza. Ze łkaniem i przekleństwy ledwie wyjąkane słowa usłyszeć było można. Oskarżał synowca, młody jego wiek stawiąc jak powód do politowania, zasługi swoje kładł na szalę, obwiniał sam siebie i ślepotę swą, ale na ostatek winę też przypisał i zdrajcy wachmistrzowi, który niepoczciwie zamiast zapobiec nieszczęściu, czekał na nie, by z niego korzystać. Podwojono straże przy wieży, noc ta zeszła na czuwaniu i niepokoju. Komendant wachmistrza też oddał pod areszt. Z papierami wysłano kuriera do Drezna. Wschodzące słońce oświeciło stolpeński zamek smutniejszym niż kiedyś, niemym. Cosel leżała konwulsjami miotana. Około południa już chmurą spadli z Drezna wysłany z rozkazami króla generał von Bodt i kilku urzędników. Na samym wstępie stary Wehlen nie mówiąc słowa szpadę oddał, ale mu ją Bodt powrócił. Z rozkazu króla kapitan Henryk von Wehlen i wachmistrz Wurm oddani być mieli pod sąd wojenny. Nim słońce zaszło, wyrok zapadły na śmierć miał być spełniony. Próżne były prośby i łkania starego komendanta, odwoływania się do łaski i żądania chociażby zwłoki. Cosel usłyszała strzały i drgnęła, przeczucie mówiło jej, że człowiek, co ją kochał, płacił w tej chwili swą miłość życiem. Zaklika stał blady jak trup. Tegoż dnia Wehlen porzucił służbę, list napisawszy do króla. Wachmistrza w kajdanach zesłano do robót w fortecy Königsteinie.